finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV: Comrades
Comrades is a downloadable expansion for Final Fantasy XV. It adds cooperative multiplayer to the game and allows players to create a customizable avatar and take on quests with up to three other players online. The expansion starts 6 months after Chapter 13 of the main game. The goal is to collect meteor shards to power up power stations to provide electricity to other areas. The players progress as they connect the power line and along the way unlock perks for their characters. By completing quests, the players get items to upgrade their weapons. They can rescue NPCs and have them settle in the town and set an NPC to be the town leader, with each NPC leader providing different perks. Players can communicate by a variety of preset phrases or voice chat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCKncxHdGq8 The expansion was originally set to release on October 31, 2017, but was delayed to November 15th to give the team more time to optimize the experience. An online test for season pass owners was available between August 3–8, 2017 and August 11-13, 2017. The expansion is available to play just for single-player when the player doesn't have a Xbox Gold or PS+ account. Comrades is available as part of the season pass, or as a standalone DLC for $19.99. Gameplay The main playable character is a player-created avatar that can be customized with various clothing items and equipment. The player can customize their avatar's birthplace to either Galahd, Insomnia, Lestallum, or Altissia. The birthplace determines the avatar's inherent abilities. Noctis and other characters from the main game will be playable in quests, but they will not be immediately available, and will be added in later updates. Players can choose between numerous weapon types, including katana, clubs, shuriken, and daggers; additional weapons including polearms, shields, and crossbows will be added to the full release of the expansion, all of which have different attack patterns and animations than they did when Noctis used similar weapons in the main game. Cid Sophiar is available to do small modifications to the player's weapons. Comrades takes place after the events of Chapter 13 of the main game. As members of the Kingsglaive, players can equip their characters with special royal sigils, which grant them special powers invoked from the Lucian bloodline. They also have access to offensive and curative magic, and can create magical barriers to shield themselves and allies from attacks. In quests, players will be tasked with numerous objectives, such as defeating a powerful monster or protecting a target from enemies. While on the field, players can pick up one ingredient each. At the end of the quest, the ingredients are given to Monica, who will combine them and create a stat-enhancing meal for the party. More cooks and recipes will be available in the final release. Some of the recipes from Comrades will become available in the main game as well. Abilities Parrying is the same in the main game, but allows the player and their allies to chain warp-strikes for bonus damage while temporarily preventing the enemy from moving. Projecting a protective barrier consumes MP to create a barrier that protects the caster and allies positioned behind the barrier. It consumes 15 MP per hit. While in use the player cannot move or attack in any way but will gradually regenerate MP when the barrier is not blocking attacks. Protective barrier can be used while downed to increase survivability. The player can cast an offensive short-ranged spell that can be augmented by equipment for varied effects. Doing so consumes 15 MP. It will deal about 180–210 damage at level 11 (starting level in the beta). If used while equipped with "The Pious's Sigil", the player will dualcast by casting twice in quick succession, MP cost will raise by 1, and the damage increases to about 300–330 per spell. Curative spells restore HP to the caster and nearby allies, consuming 30 MP. Like the offensive spell the curative spell can be augmented by equipment. A cure spell heals about 180–220 at level 11. If used while equipped with "The Oracle's Sigil", healing will increase to about 220–250 and the range will increase by about 2x-3x. Contrary to the sigils description the MP cost of the players curative spell does not increase. Players can warp. Point-warping allows players to hang from surfaces. Warping allows the player to move in whatever direction the character is moving, and warp-striking quickly moves to a target and attacks them. If an enemy is parried, the enemy cannot move, and will be open to linked warp-strike for a short time. When a chain link is activated the player character has the voiceline "For Hearth and Home". Sigils Royal Sigils that grant the ability to invoke the powers of sovereigns. Weapons The full release will feature the weapon types katana, club, dagger, shuriken, polearm, crossbow, and shield all of which also feature different attack patterns from Noctis. Weapons come with preset abilities and experience points, and can be leveled up by meeting certain conditions. * All listed weapons are from the online test meaning they are subject to change at any time. Katana Unlike in the main game, Katana has been moved from the two-handed weapon type to its own unique group. The Katana boasts excellent range and mobility. Moving in different directions allows the wielder to move about the field while attacking. Mace Maces are slow but can destroy appendages with ease. Holding the attack button allows the wielder to channel their strength into a devastating charge attack. Daggers Daggers come in pairs and allow the wielder to strike swiftly. Shuriken Shuriken allow the wielder to strike enemies in the air or from afar. Achievements and trophies Characters Playable characters *Player-created avatar A.I Comrades *Libertus Ostium (story only) *Elea (story only) *Miles (story only) *Delilah *Gutsco *Jenica *Kenny Crow *Luca *Nelly *Sadda *Tabul *Yura Many of the A.I.-controlled companions are named after minor characters from the early Final Fantasy series games. Other characters *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Ignis Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Holly Teulle *Iris Amicitia *Cid Sophiar *Cindy Aurum *Monica Elshett *Cor Leonis *Dino Ghiranze *Talcott Hester *Vyv Dorden *Dustin Ackers *Gentiana *Aranea Highwind *Wedge Kincaid *Biggs Callux *Jeanne Labreigh Story During the treaty-signing between Lucis and Niflheim, many of the Glaives had betrayed the crown. As the Long Night begins the remaining Glaives migrate to Lestallum to lend their aid to protecting the world in wait for the coming of the True King. The light of the past kings of Lucis has been returned to the Glaives and they can once again wield magic. The Glaives help defend the people and Lestallum as mankind's final stronghold. The Astral god of light, Bahamut, tests the Glaives' worthiness. After the Glaives prevail in a battle against him, Bahamut forgives their previous betrayal, seeing how committed they are to protecting the world. Gentiana, the High Messenger of the Astrals, explains Angelgard must be safeguarded for Noctis Lucis Caelum to eventually awaken from his long sleep inside the Crystal. Some of the Glaives are chosen to protect the island along with Gentiana. Angelgard is the epicenter of the Crystal's light, and the birthplace of both Astrals and humans, and thus it must be kept free of daemons. It may be that Angelgard is a place light would always hit if the Glaives would protect it, as light is what gives power to the Crystal. The Glaives return to Lucis to fight daemons and wait for the prophesied time. Eventually, each major outpost falls back as the daemons grow stronger. The sky turns red and giant daemons begin to circle the skies, as the world plunges further into darkness. Nearly a decade later when Noctis awakens, the Glaives are there to witness his return. Noctis returns to the abandoned Galdin Quay alone, it is not known if the Glaives that met Noctis survived or not but at least some Glaives died defending Angelgard. Though the Glaives were fighting a losing battle in the face of overwhelming daemon forces, they chose to continue fighting for the hope of a brighter tomorrow. Music The main theme "Choosing Hope" and the Final boss theme "A Clash of Swords" was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Tsutomu Narita, "Choosing Hope" was sung by Emiko Suzuki. Most of the music was composed by Tadayoshi Makino, Tsutomu Narita and Yoshitaka Suzuki, additional music was composed by Tomomichi Takeoka and Tai Tomisawa. Creation and development Around the time Final Fantasy XV was released it was decided the team was going to release a multiplayer expansion. Development on it started after the game was out. When the DLC lineup was announced, the team brainstormed how to take on that project, and needed a mission to make players feel like they're part of the overall story. Final Fantasy XV: Comrades takes place during the 10 year time skip in the main story. Once the planning for the actual multiplayer started, it became bigger than what the team had initially anticipated. Even before launch, the developers worked closely with the community and were open about their plans, addressing fan feedback, eventually leading up to the online service. Gallery Comrades-Loading-Screen-Nyx-Dagger-FFXV.png|Loading screen (Nyx's dagger) FFXV Comrades gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay. FFXV-Comrades-Battle.png|Gameplay. FFXV Comrades gameplay 4.jpg|Character creation. Royal-Sigils-Menu-FFXV-Comrades.png|Royal sigils. FFXV Comrades Image.jpg|Promotional image. FFXV Comrades art.jpg|Key artwork. FFXV-Comrades-Promo.jpg|Promotional artwork. External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site References Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV downloadable content